In the hydrocarbon recovery industry, it is often desirable to chemically treat specific portions of well systems to, for example, enhance production, reduce corrosion of production components, reduce or avoid the buildup of problematic substances such as scale, paraffin, hydrates, etc. In some well systems, the application of chemicals to a target area can be a relatively straightforward process with little obstructive conditions or componentry to cause concern or consternation. In other well systems, however, chemical injection, as it is vernacularly termed, is less selectively achieved. In one example, well systems that are legally required to employ Surface Controlled Subsurface Safety Valves (SCSSV) present a difficult obstacle to chemical injection. The operator is faced with either having a fixed location for chemical injection, installed at the time that the TRSV is installed or a system that impacts functionality of the TRSV. Since running a tool through the SCSSV would create a safety issue by holding its closure mechanism open, considerable modification and complexity will be required to maintain a failsafe operation and protection of the well, in order to maintain compliance with applicable law. Since increased cost and complexity are always parameters of well operation to be avoided, the art is always receptive to alternative methods and apparatus that eschew such parameters.